


Infestation

by zooted_skeletons (orphan_account)



Series: Stomach Churners [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Consumption of insects, Drugs, Emetophilia, Forest Sex, Forests, Formicophilia, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gross, Hallucinogens, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LSD, Maggots, Masturbation, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sounding, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zooted_skeletons
Summary: Donatello has a spark of newfound confidence when he scores himself a packet of LSD! He's finally ready to venture deep into the forest and give himself what he deserves.He's truly twisted. A creature as demented and cacky as he doesn't deserve to exist. So he takes it upon himself to lovingly yet excruciatingly give himself over to the hands of Mother Nature. To connect with her and provide a fresh body to house her babies. Her maggots. Her corpses. She will cradle him as her own.(ART BY YOURS TRULY)
Series: Stomach Churners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779001
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Infestation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prblm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prblm/gifts).



> Do not read if insects, animal corpses, vomit, gore, and consumption of maggots/dirt/mud/nature in general makes you squirm.
> 
> Huge thanks to @problemDONNIE on twitter for giving me the confidence to write this and encouraging me the whole time.
> 
> Hey by the by, there's a sounding scene in this fic. And while I don't expect you to replicate anything in this fic, please know that when practicing sounding, you do NOT start with something large. Ever. By not preparing himself with a smaller sound, Donnie risks permanent urethra damage and he knows it, he just doesn't care if he destroys his body.

There’s a lot of words I could use to describe myself; disgusting, revolting, repulsive, sickening, abhorrent, appalling… though, my favorite has always been abominable. Because that’s what I am, am I not? An abomination.

Not in the sense that I’m an abomination because I, as a mutant, defy and offend the laws of nature, no.

I’m an abomination of life itself. I am a foul creature in the eyes of humanity.

My name is Donatello and my biggest regret is simply allowing myself to be. To be content with myself and my thoughts. If I had realized how twisted my fantasies were earlier on, maybe I would feel less deserving of what I just did.

What little pride lurks at the bottom of my soul will be gone after today.

* * *

* * *

My morning had started as usual; I woke up though I wish I hadn’t, brushed my teeth, debated on taking a shower (I deserve to rot in my own filth), and went back to my bed. Of course, I didn’t go back to sleep. Instead, I contemplated what the day would bring.

Like I said; my usual morning. The only difference was the tiny, plastic packet of LSD under my pillow. I had achieved the fantastic packet of wonders through a fellow mutant the night before. I think he was a gecko. His name was Mundo Bumbo or something.

I had never even thought to try drugs before then. But there had been something dwelling on my mind for a while… so I figured they’d be of tremendous help. That something had been putting myself in my place. I had just been too scared to try it until I had the help of those tiny tablets.

So I laid in my bed, pondering if today really was the day. Just the thought of actually going through with it was enough to have my hand snaking towards my groin.

If I’m being honest, I didn’t actually know what _it_ was. It was more of the concept of completely indulging myself in something disgusting that got me so heated. So I masturbated to the thought of the warm sun on my face and the phantom scent of rotting flesh. Often times, when I’m finished masturbating, I’ll cry. Not like… sobbing, screaming, wailing crying, no. I just sniffle to myself while regretting what I did and what I thought of. Of course, simply weeping to myself never causes me to stop.

I know I’m wrong. I know what I fantasize about is disgusting at best.

But I didn’t want to cry that morning. I finally had something that would take away the pain, at least for a day, sitting right under my pillow. So, why should I cry? Why shouldn’t I just bask in the delightful feeling that I’ll live a single day feeling content with myself?

With that, I threw my pillow off my bed and grabbed the packet. There was a single, powdery spring green tablet with a little carving of a turtle on it. My stomach ached with anxiety and my hands quivered as I pulled open the resealable bag. I don’t know what it was about that morning that gave me the confidence to finally go through with it, but I wouldn’t complain. It was what I deserved. Part of me wishes someone would’ve forced it on me. Though, I suppose it is fitting that a creature as disgusting as myself would do it all on his own.

An excruciating sense of dread began to overtake me, so I quickly popped the tablet in my mouth before I could talk myself out of it. It was chalky against my tongue and didn’t taste like much, to my surprise.

I sat there, shivering with the medicine laying still upon my tongue, unsure if I was supposed to swallow or allow it to dissolve. I know that keeping most medicine in your mouth can cause you to overdose, so I attempted to swallow. Unfortunately, it was far too dry for me to do so without gagging.

I later learned that it doesn’t matter if you swallow it or not.

Then the pride kicked in. I had done it. I’d actually gone and taken the pill with barely any hesitation. Through my rush of pride, I kicked my purple silk sheets off of my body with a grin. At this point, adrenaline had taken control. I was free to do as I pleased… once I left the lair, of course. No way I’d allow myself to look any member of my family in the eyes with such thoughts running through my head.

My heart continued to pound in my chest as I sat at the edge of my bed. It was only then that I realized how early it was. The sun hadn’t even begun to rise. If I remember correctly, my phone screen read 5:10 AM before I threw it against the wall. Part of me wanted to just destroy everything in my room. Everything had been tainted with my fingers. After that day, I would become someone new.

But I knew the effects of the drug would kick in soon, so I didn’t waste time obsessing over the disgusting aura my presence plagued the room with. Instead, I grabbed my pocket knife, crept out of my room, through the lair, and up the sewer ladder.

Our lair is located relatively close to the edge of the city. It’s far from the skyscrapers but it’s not exactly considered suburban. It’s mostly red brick apartment buildings for several blocks. The walk to leave the city was is around two miles. From there, it becomes strangely green. Buildings begin growing farther and farther apart until you reach the bay area, where it abruptly cuts off. The roads then turn and extend out of the city. Buildings that ran alongside the roads would quickly be obstructed by trees. The road then turns to a highway and the barrier of trees end. When you exit the miniature forest, you’re greeted with a large green field, surrounded by a different forest. A deeper forest. A place to call home.

I had memorized that route. For months, I’d leave the lair one night a week to sidle through the city to reach my happy place. I never had the confidence to actually go into the forest though. Instead, I’d stand with my bare feet in the grass… staring. I yearned to finally enter the forest. To become what I was born to be.

That day, the walk started off the same. To avoid being seen, I kept high above the ground by jumping across buildings. Then, when I’d reached the “end” of the city where the roads turn, I slid down some scaffolding and sprinted alongside the road until I reached the long arrays of trees. From there, I was safe to walk without worry. It’d taken around twenty-five minutes or so to finally reach that point and I was surprised the drugs hadn’t kicked in yet. Rocks and dirt scraped against my bare feet, most certainly leaving infections behind. Then, the sun began to rise. I felt it through the trees… the warm rays of light caressed my skin as I proceeded farther. With a glance upwards, the sky greeted me with a warm pink smile.

From there, time ceased to exist. I couldn’t think straight anymore. I don’t know if it was the drugs or the adrenaline or simply my excitement. Within seconds, I was staring at the barrier that’d lead to green hills. The sun had risen and my vision became bright. Green became greener, blue became bluer. By then, I knew the drugs had finally done their job.

With a deep exhale, I shifted my way through the wall of trees and gazed at the scene before me. Bright, emerald green grass danced with the wind as the azure blue sky whispered a gentle tune. Cumulus clouds dipped down to stroke my cheek and tell me to go. To enter the forest. The blades of grass below me kissed the dirty wounds that had settled on the undersides of my feet. Everything became breathtakingly luminous. It was so bright. So, so bright. So much brighter than any of the trips I had taken before.

“Welcome home, Donnie…” I whispered to myself, then began to walk.

The air smelled of pure, blissful nature as I neared my forest. My home. Such a pleasant gift bestowed to me and only me.

Time gradually came to a stop as I pressed my hand against the bark of the first tree that led into the forest. It was then that I knew the sun would cease to ever set again.

I pressed my forehead against the rough bark of my new friend and whispered, “It’s good to see you. Thank you for accepting me,” Before strolling into the forest for the very first time. I suppose now would be a good time to really describe my goal:

My mind is broken. Every day I fantasize about horrible things, then get off to them. In the forest, I can finally live with those who will accept me and my disgraceful thoughts. I’d never let anyone else know of my sick mind. I don’t have a shred of humanity left in me, so why bother staying amongst them? In the forest, these kinds of things happen all the time; Mothers eat their children, predators tear prey apart, siblings fuck each other to death. It’s finally my time to become a part of that.

Though the foliage was thick, I couldn’t see a single shadow. Everything was bright. No matter how deep I planned to go, the shadows could never catch me.

I smiled to myself, proud that I had finally outsmarted them.

I didn’t exactly have a plan. All I knew was that I needed to find something before I could indulge in myself. I’m quite thankful I waited until I’d found something to play with because the moment I stumbled upon that fox cadaver, I knew I’d hit the jackpot. It truly was a sight to behold; A standard red fox, pressed flush against a large rock near a river, laying on its side with maggots feasting upon its exposed organs… squirming into its eye sockets and coming out its snout, tearing away at the rotting flesh, wiggling about like a beautiful waltz.

The stench was truly horrendous, just as I’d always dreamed it’d be. My heart continued to beat out of my chest. I couldn’t believe I was really there.

“Well, hello there…” I said as I kneeled next to my new playmate, “Don’t you look scrumptious?” My stomach twisted with the smell of decaying flesh, which sent a chill through my body. My cloaca ached with need as I gawked at the alluring sight. I had no idea where to start!

I believe that was the first time I’d ever seen an animal that’d been dead for so long. I was almost scared to touch it. But the maggots looked so colourful… and it’s putrescent body seemed so inviting. Rays of sunlight peeked through the trees, shining right onto the beautiful creature.

I glanced upwards to greet the sky once again. A smile crept onto my face as splotches of vibrant blue made their way through the leaves above. Colours began to mend together in a gorgeous, tremulous pattern. As if I was looking at a dancing oil painting.

It was then that I found myself sat next to the infested carcass with a hand hovering over it’s exposed innards.

I wanted to touch it. Just a gentle tap is all I needed. My finger grazed against a maggot. I could practically feel each hill of my fingerprint stroke against its supple, moist shell in an electrifying fashion. I quivered. Oh, what a treat it was! I just couldn’t help but allow my palm to rest upon the wriggling mass. I probably could’ve cum on the spot if I had no self-control. What fun it is to be so corrupt! At least, it’s fun when your mind is compromised by mind-altering chemicals.

I could feel them begging against my skin. Pleading to be inside me. To chew on my innards and teach my demented self a lesson.

“I want you too,” I whispered and shakily dipped a cupped hand into the mass of larvae. “I promise I’ll provide a wonderful, safe home for you.” 

Gosh, you should’ve been there! They jumped for joy and squealed happily! Their cries of joy filled my heart with a new kind of love. Maybe you wouldn’t have heard them if you were there, but I know they wanted me too.

“Come, my darlings,” My voice shook as I allowed them each to fall, one by one, unto myself. They coated my plastron so fittingly, too! At this point, my- pardon my language, my cock began to protrude out of my cloaca. And just in time, too! I wanted to give my babies something to feast on.

“Go on…” I nudged them towards my hips using my hand. Each of them inched closer to my cloaca with such acquiescence and obedience. The pounding of my heart resonated in my head as I looked on at the enchanting scene. But when the feeling of their little bodies squirming against the base of my cock finally registered, I hunched forward and moaned. I could already feel them beginning to suckle at my skin.

Maggots are so fascinating. These precious little creatures produce enzymes that’ll break down their meals, allowing them to guzzle up the newly softened feast. Some maggots only eat necrotic tissue… thankfully, the ones I found were in favor of my foul, blistered skin.

Just thinking about it now is sending shivers down my spine. Even then, I let out a loud shriek of joy and let my head fall back against the boulder behind me. My hips had begun to move on their own; thrusting upwards as if making love to my dear maggots.

“FUCK!” I cried, “Feed on me! Please!” Though my voice was hoarse and guttural, it only added to the experience. The way my dry esophagus painfully scratched with the vibrations of my voice was like music to my own ears. Everything felt like a beautiful melody, in fact… composed just for me. The crows in the trees sang to me with their heavenly voices, the dead leaves crinkled below my wavering body, the river crooned as it proceeded along with the Earth’s crust, the fox’s soulless body gently hummed along, and my little angels hollered with gratitude as they continued eating away at my flesh!

Then, an idea formed in my head. Probably my greatest idea yet; I could amplify the wonderful feeling of my throat becoming raw without the need to scream.

I reached into the scattered mess of off-white and brownish-yellow to pinch a maggot between my thumb and forefinger. My lungs, my heart, and my stomach all swelled in anticipation as I opened my mouth and held the maggot above my tongue. I sat there, panting for a moment, then dropped it onto my tongue.

It wriggled against my tongue happily, coating itself in my saliva. My throat opened without protest as if my body was begging me to swallow… as if the maggot was just meant for me. I debated using my teeth for a moment to split my baby in half. To completely merge myself and become one with it by consuming its bountiful sacred organs. Though, I quickly decided against it… I wanted it to feast on the lining of my stomach.

It’s just what a putrid creature such as myself deserves. I only exist as a vessel now. A transport for mother nature’s babies. If I cannot form myself into something fit for this planet, then I refuse to render myself completely useless. This is my way of giving back to the Earth. To apologize. To say sorry for allowing myself to walk upon your grounds.

Then the taste kicked in. I trembled as a completely new taste settled on my tongue. I leaned back against the boulder and took a deep breath, figuring I should analyze the taste the best I could. This was a gift, after all… it’s only fair that I savor every bit.

Without a second thought, I swallowed, unable to bear the thought of waiting any longer for my sweet child to feed on my organs. It created a lump in my throat as it slid to the back of my throat… I was afraid I’d suffocate for a moment.

“I can’t die so soon”, I thought, “I still need to provide my body for the rest of you”.

The maggot slid down my throat with such ease, as if softly pressing merciful, delicate kisses along the way. I quivered and gagged, but managed to pull through. I could now feel my heartbeat pulsing through my shoulders and rattling my ribs. The blood from my arms, legs, and head all rushed to my heart to contribute to its powerful thumping.

The maggots had made their way up my cock now. Only about ten of them had stayed on my penis. A few wriggled at my cloaca lips, while the rest lay scattered around and atop my body. My eyes rolled back with the ticklish feeling of their bodies.

I thought back to the maggot I had previously swallowed; the poor thing was probably lonely. And who better to provide them with friends than I?

With a large smile, I plucked three more from the dirt below and swallowed them one by one. This time, the sweetness of the Earth’s crust coated my tongue along with their tender bodies. Perfect! Isn’t that just what I deserve? A mouthful of dirt? After all, my worth doesn’t surpass even the most dastardly of creatures. On the outside, I am disgusting, and as punishment, I’d coated my insides with soil and insects.

By this point, I was sure the drugs had either made me hypersensitive because I could feel them. I could feel my babies slithering about in my stomach. And though it could’ve just been a phantom sensation, I like to think it really was them.

I moaned once again, adoring the wonderful feeling of their clammy bodies crawling about the lining of my organ, reducing it to a mucilaginous feast. Meanwhile, the maggots crawling along my cock had finally begun to explore! Two sat upon the head of it… with one dangerously close to my urethra.

“You want to go inside?” I grinned and nudged it with my finger. I’ve put things in my penis before, but they’ve always been quite small. Thankfully, maggots aren’t much thicker than a mechanical pencil. But if my precious insects want it, then I want it. With a deep inhale, I carefully pushed the maggot to my urethra. I knew it wouldn’t fit easily… though, this one seemed particularly desperate to explore my innards, as it wriggled its way inside all on its own! What a compliant little thing. I’m surprised it didn’t get crushed.

As it traveled deeper inside me, I threw my head back and cried out with arousal. It’s one thing to stick a cold, unmoving metal rod inside yourself, but this… this was so much more intimate. So much more passionate. I squirmed and shook and squealed with joy! The mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through my cock and up my spine spiked something divine within me. Something naughty. Something so filthy and perverse that it probably only existed within the deepest crevasses of my mind.

I turned my head to the fox’s crumbling cadaver. My heart palpitated and my cock throbbed with need. I couldn’t… could I? Should I? Nevermind being sleazy; what I wanted to do was truly unspeakable- no, unthinkable!

Through my hazy mindset, I grinned and slowly ran my fingers along its oozing, maggot-riddled, decaying body… then weaved my hand past the maggots to insert my fingers into it’s opened organs.

I really am a flaw, aren’t I? A miscreation, perhaps. Call it what you like; all I know is that I’m not supposed to be here. What kind of otherworldly force would allow a creature with thoughts like my own to exist? I must’ve been an accident! How do I know, you ask? Well, I was born broken! I’ve been dreaming of a day like this for as long as I can remember… the only thing preventing me from doing it was my family. It wasn’t until my mind was altered that I gained the confidence to find myself here… staring up at a wonderfully blue sky with my hand inside the corpse of an animal.

I figured my family would be better off without me. I was hoping the maggots would’ve killed me.

I felt around a bit and shivered, feeling crawly bugs all over the fox’s pulpy organs. It’d probably been dead for a while, I couldn’t recognize a single organ, as they each fell apart the moment I came in contact with them. I grimaced, smelling the liquid the fox secreted, but continued on. You’d think I’d lose my hard-on from the scent alone, but I think the more disgusted I am, the more turned on I become. Isn’t that fucked up?

My fingers bumped against something hard. Jackpot: A bone. More specifically; the ulna bone of the front leg. It was smooth with a slight curvature… just perfect for my horrible desires. With a small grunt, I pulled it out of the maze of other bones, gooey organs, and weakened muscles. A few tendons stayed wrapped around it, making the pull harder than it would’ve been if they’d already dissolved… but I managed. It almost looked like pink, spindly fingers attempting to hold the bone- to pull it back from my grip. My hand was covered in black, dried blood, yellow sticky liquid (I assumed it to be pus), and liquified fat. Once again, I shivered.

My breathing grew more and more wavered as I spread my legs. At the time, I felt nothing but joy, but thinking back to it now, I should’ve been swept with self-hatred for the disgusting sin I was about to commit. I prodded the underside of my cock, feeling around for my slit. I flinched, feeling my fingernail scrape against the sensitive opening, then held my breath as I shifted to position the revolting bone at my cloaca.

With a sharp exhale, I pressed the bone to my cloaca, then forced it inside of myself. I grit my teeth, let my eyes fall shut, and let out a grunt of pain. The texture was… new. I’ve felt bones before, usually when deboning something Mikey wanted to cook. This bone was much less smooth, which I probably should’ve expected, being that it was coated in dried bodily fluids.

‘This’ll give me an infection bad enough to kill me’ I thought happily.

Now, each exhale was replaced by a wail of pleasure as I explored my most sensitive areas. I swore under my breath and opened my eyes to look at the bilious scene before me. I’d barely manage to push in more than two inches of the bone yet the skin of my cloaca was already beginning to rip and bleed a beautiful crimson.

By now, the scent of the foxes corpse had begun to sting my eyes. I gagged. Though… I figured I’d already come so far, what could a little vomit do? Nothing could top what I was already doing… but it could surely add to it.

I hunched forward and choked some more in an attempt to force up the fluid inside of me. It only took about thirty seconds of gagging before a watery flood of bile, mud, and maggots came out of my mouth. I hadn’t eaten at all the day before… I had spent most of my time in my room, staring at the packet of drugs, and jerking off.

A few of the maggots still wriggled around, while others were clearly crushed by my own throat. Poor things.

So I stayed there for a while… puking and fucking myself. Occasionally, I’d grab handfuls of dirt and shove it in my mouth to see how I could change the texture of my own puke. I don’t know how many times I came. All I know is that by the end, strings of semen covered my plastron.

Everything was so beautifully bright. I couldn’t stop looking at my surroundings. My heart was so incredibly full of love! Love for the fox, for the dirt, for the maggots, for the flies landing upon my body, for the mixture of bodily fluids surrounding me! I screamed out in pleasure as I came one final time, then passed out with a smile on my face.

* * *

It all felt like a wonderful dream. Though, here I find myself with my heart sinking out of my chest and a hand on my shoulder.

“Donnie! Don!” A familiar voice hollers. The hand trembles against my skin. I crack one eye open to see my eldest brother, Leo. His face is moist with tears and his hands are dirty.

My gaze trails away from his face to my surroundings. It’s amazing how extreme the changes can be when drugs wear off because when I look up, I realize the sky was never blue. The foliage around me is far too thick to even let out a single ray of sunlight. The ground below was never green either… it was all just dead leaves and dirt. The river no longer sings to me, the maggots no longer thank me for my servitude, and the fox now looks at me in distaste. All of the bright colours are gone.

“H-how did you… find me?” My voice is so incredibly broken and raspy, it’s amazing I managed to speak at all. Though, Leo seems happy with my response. So happy, in fact, he begins sobbing again. I guess he thought I was dead.  
  
“D-Don’t think we haven’t seen you sneaking out! I-Is this what you’ve been planning?!”

So they’ve been following me? I wonder what stopped them from following me this time… though, before I can ask, I pass out again.

* * *

When I come to, I’m back home in my own bed. The dirt, vomit, blood, and bugs are all gone. One of my brothers must’ve cleaned me off… I wonder if they know about the maggots inside of me. I glance to my left to see Mikey. He’s sitting on a stool with his head on the bed. The position looks uncomfortable… I know Mikey likes to hunch but this is a little too much.

“D-doesn’t that hurt your back?” I ask. My voice is still very much dead.

My baby brother jumps then meets my gaze. He looks tired and… much different than I remember- dear god, I wasn’t in a coma, was I?!

“Hey- don’t look so scared,” He smiles, “I’m not gonna hurt you… I just… I wanted to check and see if you were alright.”

“How long was I asleep…?”

“About 18 hours. You needed it.”

I exhale softly and sink into the soft mattress below me, relieved. My goal was to die, obviously… but the thought of going into a coma scares me. It’s like death, except you need to deal with how much you hurt everyone when you wake up.

“Do you hate me?” Is the only thing I can think to ask. Mikey chuckles softly,

“No, man… it’ll be alright. We’re gonna get you help, m’kay?”

He doesn’t look at me like he used to. I don’t think he ever will again. I bet the same is true for the rest of my family. My eyes water, I don’t deserve to call them family, do I?

“Don’t look at me,” I whisper and cover my face with my palms, “Just leave, Mike. I’m sorry… just, please leave. I can’t be around any of you right now,”

He nods and stands. Before he exits, he turns back to say, “...We still love you, Don. I’ll be back to bring you dinner, alright?”

I’m thankful he trusts me enough to know I wouldn’t try to kill myself. That moment is far behind. I attempt to shuffle off the bed, but I’m quickly halted by a sting in my cloaca. I wonder if it’s an infection… or if they really did forget about the maggots eating me alive from the inside out.

Either way, I don’t think it’ll kill me… my brothers are going to fix it before it can even make me sick. Even now, I can feel them watching. I can’t see the cameras but I know they’re keeping a close eye on me now.

Wish me luck gaining their trust again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was one helluva rollercoaster. Poor Donnie, huh? His family's probably gonna have a lot of trouble looking at him the same after this hahaha!
> 
> If something about this writing seemed familiar to you, then you've probably spent a lotta time on forums, because this story is inspired by the infamous blowfly girl! I'm sure you weren't expecting to hear that name any time soon!
> 
> Comment what you thought. I hope this was the stuff of nightmares!


End file.
